The present invention relates to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and in particular to MEMS devices employing beams supported for movement on flexible transverse arms.
MEMS devices are extremely small machines fabricated using integrated circuit techniques or the like. The small size of MEMS devices allows the production of high speed, low power and high reliability mechanisms. The fabrication techniques hold the promise of low cost mass production.
The parent applications to this present application describe a MEMS electrical isolator in which a beam is supported for longitudinal movement on a set of axially flexible arms, the latter of which are tied to a substrate. Motion of the beam caused by a MEMS actuator at one end of the beam, transmits a signal to a sensor positioned at the other end of the beam and separated from the actuator by an insulating segment.
The structure of a beam supported by transverse flexible elements provides an extremely simple and robust MEMS device. Nevertheless, the precision required for certain applications, particularly those related to sensors, may be difficult to achieve using mass-production integrated circuit processes.